It Takes Time
by ShadowStryker222
Summary: A week after the events of Things Change, Beast Boy is still depressed over what happened. When Raven tries to help by talking to him however... OK, this is my first fanfic and summary. BBxRae. Has minor cursing. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy.

* * *

Things did not bode well for our heroes.

Well, at least for Beast Boy that is.

"Found anything yet?" asked Robin.

"Nope. Man, it's been like this for almost a week now." Said Cyborg.

There was no sighting of the Thing that attacked the city. On there return from Paris, the Teen Titans encountered a strange white creature that could take the form of any substance, whether it was metal, water, cement, or anything else. It had attacked the Teen Titans and has been on a hit and run rampage ever since. Now there was no sign of it anywhere. Because it could be any element, Cyborg had a hard time tracking it down, and Raven couldn't sense the thing either. They had Beast Boy sniffing it out, and it did work for a while, but he lost its trail when the attacks stopped.

At the Tower, Starfire was at the kitchen trying to make a new alien dish for breakfast, Cyborg and Robin were using the computer to search the city for anything out of the ordinary, and Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book. No one knew where Beast Boy was at the moment.

"Has Beast Boy made any recovery?" asked Starfire.

"Haven't seen him since dinner last night." Replied Cyborg.

On their return, Beast Boy had seen Terra, a former member of the Titans who dated Beast Boy, betrayed the team, and almost took over the city with Slade. Terra had a change of heart at the end, but ended up being turned to stone when helping the Titans against Slade. The Titans could do nothing for her in her petrified state. But now, for some unknown reason, Terra was back, but she claims she is not Terra, despite the fact that she looks and sounds like her. Beast Boy tried to help her remember, but had no success. Slade, claiming to have nothing to do with her return, told Beast Boy that the reason she couldn't remember was because she did not want to remember. Beast Boy finally accepts that some things change and started helping the team again. But despite accepting the fact, Beast Boy still couldn't overcome his depression knowing that he can never truly be with her, even as a friend. He's rarely seen except at meal times, but still wasn't the comedic little nuisance he usually was. He was always… quiet.

"I feel sorry for Beast Boy," said Robin, "but he has stay focus with us. We don't know when the Thing is going to strike next. One of us should go and talk to him."

"1-2-3, not it!" said Cyborg with a raised hand.

"Cyborg, you should understand Beast Boy more than the rest of us."

"Yeah I know. Look, I wanna help BB out, but the problem he's dealing with now isn't something I can help with. We're not talking about a regular problem with a girl. Besides, you're the team leader. Shouldn't you give him a pep talk or something?"

Robin, with the exception of Kitten and maybe a few others, had little experience over this kind of situation as well. In fact, he had his own romantic problems to deal with.

"Perhaps this will improve Beast Boy's current mood?" Starfire said holding a bowel and stirring something green inside it with a smile on her face.

"NO!" Cyborg and Robin cried out with worried looks.

Starfire frowned at their disagreement. They didn't think her cooking was a good choice for helping Beast Boy right now.

"Sorry Star, it's just that Beast Boy's going through a lot lately and we're still not sure what's good for him yet." Explained Robin.

Starfire's mood lightened up and she continued to stir her recipe. "Oh. I understand." She said in her usual cheery mood.

Robin, glad he prevented any further incident, decided to move on.

"Ok, now about Bea-."

"Not it!" said Cyborg quickly.

Finally, after listening to about a couple minutes of bickering, Raven closed her book and got up.

"Look," she said in her normal grim mood. "How about we just save time arguing and have me go."

Surprised, Robin asked, "Um, Raven? Are you sure you want to do this? Talk to Beast Boy I mean."

"We don't know when or even if this Thing is going to come back. So, we all have to be ready to take it on again. And since Starfire isn't a good choice for this problem, and you two are too afraid to do it, then someone has to do it."

"Yeah, that's true," said Cyborg, "but you do know that your dealing with BB, right?"

"Beast Boy's annoying, yes, but I deal with him and his jokes all the time. I'm going to try and help him, so I think I can survive one "normal" conversation with him. Unless…" Raven said with a sarcastic tone, "you guys want to give it a try."

As much as they wanted to help Beast Boy, none of them didn't really know what to say to him. At least Raven was willing to try.

"Ok," said Robin, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not really," replied the dark sorceress, "but seeing how we are now, do we have a choice?"

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, then looked back at Raven. "Ok, just be careful," said Cyborg, "BB might be a bit edgy."

"I'm just going to talk to him," said Raven, "nothing's going to happen." She then made her way to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Not knowing where Beast Boy was exactly, Raven decided to go check his room first. She was on her way there when she caught Beast Boy's aura somewhere around her. Not from his room though, but from…

Raven then made her way to Terra's old room.

When she got there, Raven slowly exhaled and knocked on the door. At first there was silence, but she was sensing Beast Boy right inside. After a few heartbeats, Raven heard a quiet "Come in." from the room. She opened the door and went inside.

Terra's room was starting to change as well. For the past week, Robin and Cyborg was using it as a temporary storage room. Most of the furniture was either moved out or moved around. There were boxes and stacks of paper either on the floor or on a table. The bed, which hasn't been taken out yet, was about several feet from the door. On the other side of the bed, Beast Boy was sitting there staring at the ground with his elbows on his knees and his back facing the door Raven came in.

"Hey." Beast Boy said in the same quiet tone he used to welcome Raven in. This obviously was not the same innocent green hero that loved eating tofu and playing jokes.

"Hey." Raven responded. Her voice was still grim, but showed a degree of concern. "How are you holding up?"

Stupid question.

"Fine."

Raven was beginning to have second thoughts on what she was going to say, but it was the truth and someone had to tell it to him. At least she didn't have to have breakfast with the others to eat whatever new deadly meal Starfire made. _It's for his own good_, she silently told herself.

Raven took a deep breath.

"Look, Beast Boy, I know that this is hard for you, and I don't think any of us have been through what you're going through. I don't know what's going on with Terra, or whoever she is now, but moping about it isn't doing us any good. We need to stay focused right now and keep our head in the game. We don't know when this-."

Raven was cut off by Beast Boy's laughter. It didn't sound like his usual cheery laugh he used when he made a joke or heard something funny. This laugh sort of sounded… hysterical. Scary even.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing." Beast Boy said as he finished laughing. "I just think it's funny," He slowly got up and walked around the bed to be closer to Raven, "that I have a problem, which is facing the fact that I can't be with Terra anymore even though she's back, and yet, they sent "you" to try to give me advice." Beast Boy was obviously upset.

His statement hit something sensitive in Raven. "What does that mean?" her voice showing less concern. _Stay calm_, she thought to herself. _Remember why you're here_.

"It's simple." He said, "I'm having trouble trying to get over the loss of someone I really care about, and "you", someone who never even had a boyfriend, come in here and tell me to just drop it like it was the easiest thing in the world."

Beast Boy had a reason to be upset, but he had no excuse to attack Raven like this.

"Look, I'm just trying to­­-."

"Help? Well, you're failing." The volume of his voice was raised a little.

Raven was now getting annoyed. "Look," she said with her own voice raised, "first of all, "I" came here by myself. And Secondly, I wasn't telling you to drop it. I'm just trying to say that you should try to lighten up a little and stay focus with us."

"Oh, well excuse me," cried Beast Boy, "but even that's hard for me to do!"

"Beast Boy, I-."

"Do you have any idea what it's like for me, to go through with this?" Beast Boy shouted. "Tell me this. How many boyfriends did you lose, thinking you'll never see them again? Then one day, they just come back from the dead, but you find out they don't want to be with you anymore?"

"Beast Boy, don't-."

"Ok," He continued shouting, "let me ask you this. How many boyfriends did you have in you're entire life?"

"Well, there was-."

"Malchior doesn't count!" Raven was silent. "See, you don't know how I feel!"

Now, Raven was pissed. Her hood was down, so it did not conceal the anger showing on her face. Being reminded of Malchior and the fact that she couldn't have a romantic relationship with anyone gave her the urge to blow Beast Boy away, along with a chunk of the Tower. The fact that he was a good friend and a member of the team was the only thing keeping her from unleashing her fury on him. Luckily, she was angry a lot in her life, so she was able to keep her powers in check, even when she was furious just like now.

"Listen you little green mongrel!" Raven shouted. "You know I can't be with anyone because of my powers! Now, I just came in here to help, so you have no right to accuse me of anything! Besides, from what I heard from you, your relationship with Terra didn't even get too far when you went out with her!"

Beast Boy was shocked, but he decided to use this to his advantage.

"Your right," Beast Boy said looking away from Raven, "I didn't get that far at all. Hell, I didn't even get to kiss her." He then looked up and made direct eye contact with Raven. "But at least there's hope for me. One day, I'm probably gonna meet another girl and she'll kiss me. You on the other hand, only an idiot would want to kiss a ghost like you!"

Raven was now pissed off beyond logical thinking. "Alright, fine." She said as she walked up to Beast Boy. "If all you want is a kiss," she stopped a few inches away from him, "then here!" And without even thinking, she threw her arms around Beast Boy's head, and pulled her own head towards his.

"Raven…mff?!"

Before Beast Boy could say anything else, he found his own lips where locked with Raven's in a kiss.

Raven wasn't thinking at all. She kept her eyes closed tightly, and her arms were wrapped around Beast Boy's head to keep him from escaping.

But Beast Boy didn't make any attempt to escape at all. At first, his eyes were wide open and his mind was saying a thousand things per second. _What's going on?_ The only thought that spoke louder than the rest. All of a sudden, his mind started slowing down, and Beast Boy started sinking into a strange feeling. Something that felt…good…and comfortable. His lips being in contact with Raven's lips felt so…nice. He started to relax, slowly closed his eyes, and gave himself into this pleasurable feeling. He then slowly raised his arms up, slipped them inside her cape, and wrapped them around Raven's body. In a few seconds, Beast Boy didn't have a care in the world.

Raven too was succumbing to these similar effects. She too started to feel comfortable in this state and eased up. She loosened her arms, but kept them around Beast Boy's head. She relaxed her eyes, but kept them shut. Both of the Titans remained in contact with each other for what seemed like hours to them. They both simply forgot that they were even fighting, and just pressed on with the kiss. Raven too, was lost in this state of peace.

After several minutes, Raven's mind started working again. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_ It said to her._ YOU'RE KISSING BEAST BOY! _Her eyes were immediately wide open when she came back to her senses. She broke both the kiss and Beast Boys grasp, and took a few steps back. Beast Boy found himself back in reality as soon as the kiss was broken. Confused about what happened, he stood there and stared at Raven with a surprised look. The same look he gave her the time when she hugged him seconds before he was hit by Cyborg's Stankball.

Raven, on the other hand, was shocked out of her mind.

"Beast Boy, I-I-…this isn't-…what I mean is-…" As Raven stuttered and walked backwards, her powers started acting up. She had control of them most the time, even when she was angry. But now, she was feeling confused, scared, and embarrassed all at the same time. She had a fourth feeling too that felt all too familiar, but she was feeling too much of the first three to define what it was. Strangely, it felt like the same feeling she had when she was with Malchior before he threw her away. But now her powers were starting to run rampant. A nearby lamp on a coffee table next to the bed was engulfed with a black aura and blew up, shattering into a million pieces. Soon after that, several other objects were starting to light up with a dark aura around them. Stacks of paper burst into the air and scattered like confetti, boxes were thrown across the room in every direction, and tables fell apart and collapsed into piles of firewood. The sheets on the bed behind Beast Boy glowed with the dark energy too, and they flew straight to the ceiling and gently drifted down back onto the bed. But despite the chaos that was happening in the room, Beast Boy just stood there, unflinching, and untouchable by the random objects flying around. He kept staring at Raven with the same innocent and confused look.

_Damn him_, Raven thought to herself as she stared at Beast Boy while walking backwards. _Stop staring at me!_ When her back hit the door behind her, her hand immediately started feeling for the button that opened it. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was hitting. She was still staring at Beast Boy who was also still staring at her.

Finally, Raven found her voice.

"D-don't tell anyone about this!" She screamed with her eyes closed. As soon as she said that her hand finally found the door button and pushed it. The door opened up and closed right behind Raven as soon as she turned around and ran out.

After she left, Beast Boy was still standing there motionless, staring at the door. Finally after a few seconds, he took his index and middle finger together, and touched his lip with them. The feeling of the kiss on his lips was still fresh. He stared at his two fingers for a moment, and then quietly asked himself, "What…just happened?" and looked back up to the door Raven went through.

Meanwhile, outside of Terra's room, Raven was leaning against the door breathing heavily. Her mind was trying to piece together what happened and why it happened. After a moment, her breathing slowed as she calmed down.

"Raven?"

"EEEEP!" Raven screamed when she heard Robin's voice. She lost control of her powers again and a hallway light above her burst with a dark flash. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were standing there next to her and stared at what was left of the light above them before looking back down at Raven.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin said with a confused look.

"I'm fine." Raven donned her hood to hide the blushing of her recent embarrassment.

"You do not seem to be well." Starfire said. "Has something happened during your discussion with Beast Boy?"

"No. Nothing happened." Raven said in a worried tone.

"Raven," Cyborg said, "we heard screaming all the way from the living room. When it stopped all of a sudden, we got worried and decided to check on you guys. Now, you're standing here looking like you've been through Hell and back, and your telling us that there's absolutely nothing wrong?"

"Never mind." Raven started down the hall to her room. The other Titans followed with Robin in the lead.

"Raven, if something's wrong you can tell us." Robin said to her while walking behind her. "We want to help-."

A black wall of energy materialized right in front of Robin and he ended up running into it, and fell backwards to the floor. Raven opened the door to her room, but stopped before she went in.

"I just want to be alone for awhile." She said without looking at the others and went in with the door shutting and locking right behind her.

"Well that went well." Said Cyborg.

"Come on." Robin said as Starfire helped him back up. "Let's go check on Beast Boy." They then made their way back to Terra's room. When they got there, they saw Beast Boy coming out with a blank look on his face. He started towards his room, as if he didn't even noticed or cared that the others were there.

"Beast Boy," Robin said walking alongside his green friend, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Beast Boy simply responded, not even looking at his friends.

"Has something happened between you and Raven?" Starfire said with concern in her voice.

"Sort of." Beast Boy said in the same blank tone.

"OK!" Cyborg finally said, "First we hear screaming. Then we heard silence. We come here to see if you two are all right. We found Raven as a worried time bomb ready to explode at any moment. And now we find you here acting like a freaking zombie!"

They then stopped right outside of Beast Boy's room.

"Raven just gave me something to think about." Beast Boy finally said still not looking at his teammates. He opened the door and said, "And I would really like to think it over alone." He walked in and closed the door behind him.

The three Titans were standing there with confused looks. "Ok." Said Robin. "Maybe we should just leave both of them alone for awhile."

As they went back to the living room, Beast Boy got up on his bed, laid down, and just stared at the ceiling for a long time.

"Raven." He whispered to himself and started to replay the whole thing over again in his head, starting with him telling Raven to come in.

Meanwhile, Raven was releasing her anger on several objects in her room. She knocked over artifacts and threw different items across the room. She went to her desk and slid everything off of it with a violent swipe. She then stopped to catch her breath, went to her bed, and simply fell face-first on it.

"What the hell happened in there?" She quietly asked herself. She then turned over and stared at the ceiling, trying to replay the whole scene in her head, starting from when she first went into the room and saw Beast Boy sitting on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Cyborg knocked on Beast Boy's door. "Yo, BB. It's lunchtime. You com'in?" Only silence. Deciding not to push it, Cyborg went to Raven's room to see if she was all right. "Rae. It's lunchtime. You hungry?" Again, silence. He was sure they were still in their rooms, but they neglected to come out. "Rae, I don't know what happened, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine with us." Still no answer. Cyborg then decided to head back to the main room. When he got there, he saw Robin and Starfire sitting at the table with a huge plate full of sandwiches in the middle of the table.

"Well?" asked Robin.

"Neither of them wanna come out." Replied Cyborg.

"But Beast Boy always at least came out for food or the bathroom." Starfire said with a worried look. "Now he AND Raven do not wish to be disturbed?"

"Nope." Said Cyborg as he sat down. "First Beast Boy. Now Raven. Man, it's like there's a bug going around. I don't know exactly what Raven said to Beast Boy, but I think it just made things worse."

"Either that, or it'll make things better overtime." Said Robin. "Let's just give them some breathing room for a day or two and see what happens. They have to come out eventually."

"I agree." Said Starfire. "As your saying goes, time mends all injuries."

"I just hope they get better by tomorrow night." Said Cyborg while he grabbed five sandwiches off the big plate. "That's when the Carnival at the docks is suppose to be."

"Isn't that also tonight?" asked Robin.

"It's tonight and tomorrow." Answered Cyborg. "I just don't like going on the first night, because that's when it's usually crowded."

"Something like this may help them um…unravel, yes?" Said Starfire.

"All right then." Said Robin. "We'll leave them alone tonight, and if they still aren't themselves tomorrow, we'll have them go with us."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cyborg said, and then finished gulping his second sandwich.

Meanwhile, as the team was eating, Beast Boy was still in his room staring at the ceiling. He turned over and looked at the clock that read 12:25. _Good_, he thought, _everyone should be eating by now_. He got out of bed, went outside, and headed for Raven's room. Beast Boy did a lot of thinking for four hours and 25 minutes, and now he was going to do the hardest thing he'd ever did since he first became a Titan. Apologize to Raven.

He was in front of Raven's door. He could hear her pacing inside. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Inside her room, Raven had been thinking about the event that morning as well. Her pacing came to an immediate halt when she heard a knock on the door. "Uh, Raven." A familiar voice said on the other side. "It's me. Is it all right if I could talk to you for a moment?" Raven began to worry. She still needed more time to think. She stood still for a moment before she heard Beast Boy again. "I know you're awake." He said. "I heard you pacing." Raven began to panic more. She jumped on top of her bed, crossed her legs and started levitating in midair with her back towards the door.

"Umm…I'm meditating now." She said with a worried tone in her voice. "Come back later."

Outside, Beast Boy rolled his eyes at this excuse and kept trying.

"Look Raven, I came to-."

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Beast Boy heard Raven chanting the words that she usually used when casting a spell or meditated. But these words weren't said in the normal tone she usually used. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Raven, I just wanted to-."

"AzerathMetrionZinthos. AzerathMetrionZinthos." She said in a faster tone. Finally, Beast Boy had it.

"Raven, I came to apologize!" he blurted out. Suddenly, there was silence. "But I don't want to say it through a door." He continued in a more calmed voice.

A moment passed, then Raven sighed and used her magic to unlock and open the door. Beast Boy stepped in and the door closed behind him. In the dark room, Raven was still floating, but turned herself in midair to face Beast Boy.

For some reason, Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes off of Raven. There was nothing different about her, yet she seemed to be more…attractive somehow. Beast Boy quickly shook away that feeling and started to talk.

"Raven. About earlier…"

Raven sighed again. "Beast Boy. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was the one who-."

"No." Beast Boy said. "I made you mad. I was the one who made you did what you did."

"No." Raven said. "I shouldn't have said those things to you in the first place."

"But, you were just trying to help." Beast Boy closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Raven lowered her head and closed her eyes as well. "I'm sorry too."

A moment passed. Finally Beast Boy spoke. "So…is it alright if I ask about um… why you did it?"

"I don't know." Raven said. "I wasn't thinking straight. I guess you made it sound like kissing me was a bad thing, and that you wanted a kiss, so…"

"You just wanted to get back at me, huh?" Beast Boy said.

"I guess." Raven continued. "I don't know. Like I said, I wasn't thinking straight."

Silence took over again. Both Titans were looking away from each other blushing.

"Sooo," Beast Boy finally said, "never speak of this again, right?"

"Right." Raven said.

"Alrighty then." Beast Boy said. He turned and started for the door until Raven spoke again.

"Do you…feel any better?" Raven said, hoping her argument with Beast Boy earlier did more than just embarrass her.

"I feel a little better," said Beast Boy in a quieter tone, "but I still need time to think. Sorry." Raven could tell by the tone of his voice that she didn't make any progress at all with him, despite saying that he felt a little better. If she did anything bad, it would have to be that she made this new problem for the shape-shifter.

"Oh." Raven said. "Well, just remember, there's still the issue with the monster going around the city."

"I'll try to be ready." Behind his words, there was no hint of him actually meaning what he said. He opened the door and walked out of the room. Once the door closed, Raven sighed again, and lowered herself onto the bed. She was glad at least THAT problem was settled.

Both Beast Boy and Raven forgave each other and put this incident behind them. So why did it feel to both of the Titans that something was missing? There was still the issue with Beast Boy, of course. But, there was actually another problem for both of the heroes now.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy was on his bed staring at the ceiling again. A few days ago, he would've been thinking about Terra. Now, he was thinking about Terra AND Raven. _Raven didn't kiss me for love_, thought Beast Boy. _She kissed me because she was mad. So, why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He looked over at the clock. It read 5:54. He decided to get up and go for a walk. When he left his room, he was caught by Starfire who was walking by.

"Friend." she greeted the changeling. "Has your mood changed for the better?"

"Not yet." Beast Boy said. "I just need to clear my head." He started to walk down the hall. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while."

Meanwhile, Raven was still in her room thinking about what happened earlier. She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. _Ok, _she thought, _just remember all the reasons you don't want to be with Beast Boy._ She closed her eyes and started to recall all the moments when Beast Boy told a stupid joke or forced Raven to do something she really didn't want to do. But at the same time, she remembered all the good times with Beast Boy. She remembered when she healed his leg after their first encounter with the H.I.V.E students. Then she remembered how Beast Boy and Cyborg helped her fight her anger inside her head. Then there was the time when she hugged him after their fight with Malchior. Next, it was the moment when she sat by Beast Boy down by the shoreline when he had that beast inside of him. She remembered other times with him too, but the last one she remembered was when Beast Boy hugged her, after finding out she was all right after Trigon's reign. She started pulling her hair at the fact the good times out-weighed the bad ones. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Beast Boy was one of her closest friends. She laid back on her bed and started thinking to herself. _It can't be like this._ She then stared at the ceiling, and thought of what to do next.

Later, Beast Boy was at the docks, watching the construction of the carnival. It was suppose to be ready in an hour or two. The top part of the sun was still visible over the horizon with an orange sky. Beast Boy walked around the boardwalk looking for something to do. He remembered Cyborg saying he was going to go to the carnival tomorrow, but Beast Boy still wasn't sure if he was going to go with him. He still had problems thinking about Terra and Raven. _Raven,_ Beast Boy stopped and was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey Beast Boy. It's been awhile."

A familiar voice broke Beast Boy's trance and he turned around. He didn't recognize the man at first, but Beast Boy was able to tell it was his old team leader.

"Mento!" Beast Boy blurted out. "Uh…I mean, Steve." He looked around seeing if anyone noticed. Mento wasn't in his regular Doom Patrol attire, so he had to call him by his real name. Mento was wearing a normal tan T-shirt with jeans and was wearing a brown trench coat. It was kind of funny to Beast Boy seeing his old team leader without his mask on. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd wonder around before I come visit you at your tower. Although, I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Where's the rest of the Doom Patrol?" Beast Boy asked.

"There not here." Mento replied. "There back at the base. The reason I'm here is that I was on an errand and thought I stop by and say hi."

After a little while, they both were sitting at the edge of the boardwalk with their feet hanging over the water. Mento was holding a hotdog and Beast Boy had a pretzel they got from a nearby vendor.

"So," Mento said after he and Beast Boy chatted for a while, "anything interesting happened here lately?"

This sent a jolt through Beast Boy's head, and he started thinking about what happened earlier. _Raven_, he thought again. He was staring down at his pretzel. Despite not having breakfast or lunch, he suddenly lost his appetite.

"Ok," Mento finally said. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy was broken out of his trance again. "Oh…nothing's wrong. Just daydreaming."

"Come on, I don't even need to read your mind to know something's wrong"

"Seriously, it's nothing." Beast Boy tried in vain to hide his problem.

"Beast Boy," Mento said. "If you have a problem you should talk to someone about it. And since there's no one else here, and I have nothing else to do, then I think you should start with me."

This built Beast Boy's confidence a little, and he took a deep breath. "Ok." He said. "Have you ever known someone for awhile, for like a year or two, and then one day, all of a sudden, they just seemed different? Like, you're looking at them in a completely different view."

"You mean like from behind?" Mento joked, causing Beast Boy to sigh. "Garfield, if you want me to help you, you gotta be more specific. It'll help you a lot more to explain it to me than to just letting me read your mind."

"Ok…You see, there's this girl named Terra…"

"Ohhh." Mento said in a sly tone. "Girl troubles, eh?"

"Actually," Beast Boy said, not even showing a hint of embarrassment. "it's a little more complicated than that." He then looked up and asked, "You know who Raven is, right?"

Mento looked up, trying to remember. "Raven…Raven…Oh! Isn't she the girl in your team with the hood and blue cape with dark powers?"

"Yeah. You see, it's like this…" Beast Boy started, "there's this girl named Terra, and…"

"Say no more." Mento interrupted. "I see where you're getting at."

"You do?" Beast Boy looked up with a puzzled look.

Mento nodded. After a few seconds of silence, Mento finally said, "…you're trying to date two women at the same time, aren't ya?" The father figure grinned.

He's was obviously joking, Beast Boy figured, but the changeling wasn't in a laughing mood and just stared at his mentor with a serious glare.

"I've warned you about stuff like this, Gar." Mento went on, pretending he didn't notice Beast Boy's look. "Dating women's fine, but if you pull something like this, you're just asking for a world of-"

Beast Boy started to lift himself up and said, "Look, if you're not gonna take this seriously, then just-"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Mento started to laugh and urged Beast Boy to sit back down.

Beast Boy plopped down and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Mento looked surprised. "You're the one who's claiming to have a problem."

"Yeah, but…you're acting really…cheerful, instead being all serious like you always are."

"Well, you were the one who told me that I should lighten up."

Beast Boy couldn't argue about that any further, so he instead looked downed sighed.

"Whatever this is, it's putting you under a lot of stress, isn't it?" Mento stated.

Beast Boy didn't answer.

"Beast Boy, let me help you." Mento voice was filled with concern. "Just tell me what's bothering you. No more wise-cracks, I promise."

"…Alright." Beast Boy finally said, and started explaining who Terra was, his time with her, and what happened with him and Raven that very morning.

Meanwhile back at the Tower, Raven was meditating trying to clear her mind. All of a sudden, a familiar voice pierced her thoughts.

"_Raven. It's been a long time."_

Raven opened her eyes and scanned the room to see who was speaking to her. No one was there. It took a second for her to realize the voice came from her head. She then instantly remembered whom the voice belonged to.

"_Mother?"_ She asked with her mind. _"What…?_"

"_Well since Trigon is gone, and there's no longer any threat to Earth by him, I thought maybe we could catch up on a few things."_

"_Uhh…sure. Ok."_ Raven knew something was up. The spirit of her mother, Arella, didn't just stop by to talk. What did she want? Especially at a time like this? Putting that aside for now, Raven focused her energy, and her soul-self left her body. She then found herself in an astral plane. It was a huge empty space with eternal blue. No ground was visible, yet she was standing on something. In front of her stood the white-cloaked figure of her mother, Arella.

"Now, let's be seated." Arella said, and a chair materialized behind both of them. They both sat down, and Arella asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Raven said with an uneasy tone. A small, round, marble table suddenly appeared between them. First, two dishes materialized, then two cups appeared on the dishes, and finally a teapot appeared. The tea wasn't real. None of this was. This was more of an illusion to the mind, a way for Arella to communicate with her daughter. The setting was more of a way to make things more comfortable. Arella poured the tea into Raven's cup. Raven picked up the cup and studied the tea in it for a second. She then sipped it and enjoyed the taste. Even though it wasn't real, the tea still tasted pretty good.

"Thanks" she said.

Arella smiled.

"So," Raven continued, "why exactly do you want to talk to me? This isn't really one of the normal things we do together." If they did do anything together that is.

"You don't believe that I just want to finally talk after all this time?" Arella said, pouring her cup.

"No."

Arella's smile vanished. "Down to the point, aren't you? Well, if you must." She took a sip from here tea. "Recently, I've been sensing that something's been troubling you. I wanted to speak with you to find out what it is and help you with it."

Raven couldn't hide the surprised look on her face. _Crap_, she thought, _I never could keep anything from her._ "Well, it's…kind of…hard for me to say."

"Hm, I see." Arella said, "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I do think though, that it's normal for a daughter to talk her problems out with her mother." Arella wasn't annoyed at her daughter's neglect to talk. She knew Raven would open up. Arella was the only person Raven could go to. She started to get up when Raven stopped her.

"Wait!" Raven said. "Ok, there is a problem."

Arella sat back down with a triumphant smirk. "Alright then. Proceed."

"Well…" Raven began explaining who Beast Boy was and the incident that happened that morning.

Later, Beast Boy had just finished explaining the situation to Mento.

"So…" Mento said. "You're saying that this Terra girl appeared recently. She says she's not Terra, but she looks like her, and you're sure it's her. You felt depressed for a while. Now, there's the incident with you and you're friend Raven."

"Yeah." Beast Boy said hoping Mento could help. "A while after that, we both apologized to each other. We put that whole thing behind us, but…"

"You're confused." Mento said. "You like Raven too don't you?"

Another jolt went through Beast Boy's head. "I'm…not sure." He said looking down.

"The way I see it," Mento said, "is that you don't know who you like. Terra or Raven."

"I don't know." Beast Boy said. "I mean, with Terra it was love at first sight. But Raven…I've hung around with her for a long time." He looked up at Mento. "Why do I…feel like this about her now?"

"Well…" Mento paused, thinking what to say. "Beast Boy, love at first sight doesn't apply to everybody. Sometimes, it takes time just to start caring for the person. For all we know, you probably had feelings for Raven the entire time. You just couldn't see it until now."

Beast Boy was surprised at the thought of him and Raven being together. He couldn't believe the fact that he actually liked her. Although, he had been thinking about her a lot lately.

"Ok," he looked up at Mento, "how do I know if I like her? In fact, how do I know if she even likes me?"

"Hmm…" Mento thought for a moment. "Well, one way you could find out is wait for her to do something special for you. But that might mean she's just being nice. You'll have to pay attention to your own feelings and how she reacts around you at the same time. You have to pay attention to her to find clues to see if she really loves you or not, and at the same time, pay attention to yourself to see if you love her or not."

The word "love" sent a chill down Beast Boy's spine. The thought of them being together…it never crossed his mind. He didn't know what to expect. Still, he did think about her a lot. He then remembered what happened that morning with Raven. _Maybe,_ he thought, _it wouldn't be so bad_. This thought put a smile on Beast Boy's face, but it disappeared at another thought.

"Wait." He said. "Let's say we both do…like each other. How will it work out? Her powers run on emotions so…it'd be kinda hard for her to be with someone…" Beast Boy looked down again. "Especially me."

Mento thought for another moment. He remembered Beast Boy talking about Raven's power and how it worked, and Beast Boy's history with her. In fact, from an outside point of view, they were completely opposite from each other in personality. Maybe opposites do attract? He put that thought aside for now and continued giving Beast Boy advice.

"Well…emotions are tricky, dangerous even, especially in her case. But emotions can still be overcome. From what you told me, she's been living with this power for years. Now, if you do find out you both do like each other, and if you really care for her, you'll help her overcome it so both of you can be together."

Beast Boy still wasn't use to the idea of them being together. Then again, it didn't really sound like a bad thing at all.

"Now, if you're really serious about it, you'll help her even if she doesn't want help." Mento continued. "Because if you let her go, she's just going to keep living with the fact that she can't be with anybody. Who knows? Maybe she had feelings for you all along too. She just couldn't see them until now. Like I said, it takes time."

Having this talk with Mento really boosted Beast Boy's confidence. "I see." He thought out loud.

Mento pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Well," he said, "I better get going. They're gonna start worrying about me if I stay out too late. By the way, they wanted me to tell you they said hi." He got up and started walking away.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said with a big smile.

"Good luck." Mento said and walked away.

While Beast Boy was talking to Mento about his problems, Raven was talking to Arella in the astral plane about her problem.

"I see." Arella said, taking much thought in Raven's story. "And you do not know the reason of _why_ you have kissed him."

"No…I mean…" Raven grunted. "At first I thought it was because I was mad, and that I wasn't thinking straight." She then let out a deep breath. "But the whole thing just kept coming back to me all day. So yes, now I don't know why I kissed him."

"Could it be because…you wanted to kiss him?"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." Raven said dryly, and started to sip her tea.

"Who said I was joking?" Arella smiled.

Raven, however, nearly spat out her tea when she heard this. "What?!" She shouted, after some difficulty of swallowing her tea.

"Well, maybe you didn't want to embrace him on purpose, but deep down I'm positive you-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Raven slammed the table with her palm.

Still calm, Arella merely chuckled and took another sip from her cup. "I'm only saying that, on some subconscious level of yours, that you desired to be with him.

"Look," Raven exclaimed, "you of all people should know why I can't have feelings for-" She stopped mid-sentence, seeing her mother's smirk of triumph on her face. Raven realized that she had just answered her own question. Though Raven did not admit it, she didn't deny it either, and, to Arella, not denying something was the same as admitting to something.

"So" Arella sat her cup down, "you're telling me you're afraid of being in love with Beast Boy."

Raven hesitated for a moment. "I guess…I mean, I don't know if I really "love" him, but…"

"You're afraid of being in love with him." Arella calmly repeated.

It took Raven a lot of effort just to get the words out. "Y-…Yes." She said looking down. "If I do like him, then it wouldn't work. I can't be with anyone without risking the fact that I might end up hurting them with my powers." Panic began to rise in Raven's voice. "And even if I stay away from him, I can't ignore the fact that I…like him. It would cause complications with me, Beast Boy, and the rest of the team. I may even have to leave the team-."

"Stop." Arella simply said to keep Raven from exploding from worry. "What if you found out Beast Boy liked you in the same way you liked him? What would he do for you?"

"I don't know!" Raven thought for a moment, and then spoke. "If I know Beast Boy then he…would probably try to help me."

"So why don't you let him?"

"Because I don't want to risk hurting him." Raven looked up at her mother. "Besides, I'm not sure if I do like him or not, and I'm also not sure if he really likes me the same way back."

Arella thought for a moment. "You said Beast Boy was depressed over the loss of his former love, didn't you?"

"Yes, Terra." Raven answered. "I tried to help him get over it, but…" she looked down again.

"Then you should try helping him again." Arella said.

"What?" Raven looked up. "But…"

Arella lifted a hand to keep Raven from speaking. "If you want to know if you love him or not, then you should try to help him. Observe his feelings as you help him, as well as your own. Eventually, you will know if you love him or not, and if he loves you or not."

This made some sense to Raven. "Ok, but what should I do exactly?"

"What ever you think will make him happy." Replied Arella. "You should know him better than I."

Raven still wasn't sure if she liked the idea of her and Beast Boy being together. _But the again maybe_, she thought, _it will work out_.

"But still, what about my powers?" Raven asked. "I'm not sure if I can be with him without blowing him up or something."

"Raven," Arella said, "if you care for Beast Boy, then you will not allow your powers to hurt him. But if you trust him, then you will allow him to help you."

This didn't make sense to Raven. She didn't want to hurt Beast Boy with her powers, but to do that she would have to avoid having a relationship with him. But if she trusts him and let him help her, she'd risk hurting him. This confused Raven, but she was sure there was some wisdom to it. She just didn't see it.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"That," Arella said, "is something you have to find out for yourself. I'm sorry, but it is time for us to depart." She got up and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Raven said getting up. "I have to ask you something else."

Arella stopped and looked at Raven. "What is it?"

"I've…been with Beast Boy for over a awhile now, but only saw him as a friend. Why do I feel this way about him now?"

Arella stared at Raven for a while before answering. "Raven, you probably had feelings for Beast Boy since you first met him. You just couldn't see it until now. This kind of thing happens to a lot of people. The same thing may have happened to Beast Boy as well. It takes time for these kind of things to happen."

Raven stood still for a few heartbeats before speaking up. "Thank you, Mother."

Arella smiled and walked away. As she was walking away, Raven heard her mother speak again. "Good luck in finding the answers you seek." After that, Arella disappeared in a white light. Raven smiled, then closed her eyes and concentrated her energy. In a few seconds her spirit was back in its body and she found herself sitting on her bed in her room.

Beast Boy was in his room staring at the ceiling again. The clock read 8:45 p.m. _So I just have to wait and see if Raven does something._ He was still thinking about what Mento said to him. _But that won't mean she likes me if she does it. I have to wait and see._

Meanwhile, Raven was standing outside of Beast Boy's room. _Okay Raven_, she thought to herself. _You're just going to see if Beast Boy's any better. If he's not, then…_Raven still didn't have a plan for that. She was hoping Beast Boy was already better so she wouldn't have to do anything. She wouldn't know unless she asked though. She took a deep breath and knocked on Beast Boy's door.

Inside, Beast Boy heard the knock and then heard Raven. "Umm…Beast Boy? It's me, Raven." Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat. "Is it alright if I come in?" Now Beast Boy was panicking.

"Um-…er-…uhh…sure."

Raven opened the door and walked in. Beast Boy's room was a mess as usual. She ignored the crud on the floor and stared up at Beast Boy who was looking back.

"Hey," she said nervously, "are you feeling any better?"

Fear started to rise in Beast Boy. "Ummm…you mean about Terra?" Beast Boy knew this could be his only chance to find out if he really liked Raven or not. He had a feeling she was going to do that special thing Mento mentioned for him. But he was afraid, and wanted to back out. "Uhhh…yeah." He lied. Terra was only half of the problem he was facing right now. But he didn't want Raven to know that. "Yeah, I uhh…need some more time to think."

"Beast Boy…" Raven began gathering courage to say this. "If there's something you want to do…to cheer you up then…I'd be happy to help you."

Now Beast Boy was starting to panic out of his mind. "No, no…uhh…I think I'll just…stay in here for a while longer."

Raven wanted to say Ok and leave, but she knew she had to find out.

"Beast Boy, you're not going to get any better just staying in your room all day. You have to get out and do something."

If Beast Boy were any more worried, he would've gotten a nosebleed. "No, it's okay. I'll just…do something later. Yeah. Thanks anyways though."

Raven was getting annoyed. "Beast Boy-."

"No, that's alright. I'll just…sleep on it. Yeah, that's right. I'll-whoa!?"

Before he could say anything else, he was engulfed in a black aura and floated off his bed towards Raven. He was hanging upside down looking at her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelped. "What are you…?"

"Look." Raven said with an angry glare. "I tried helping you, but you're not accepting it. Now you can't just sit in here moping for the rest of your life. It's not good for you! We're both going to go out, and find something to do," her eyes started to glow red. "and you're going to be HAPPY!"

"…okay…" Beast Boy said in a tiny and scared voice. _What's gotten into Raven?_ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure if this was suppose to be the special thing Mento talked about, but either way, Beast Boy was afraid of Raven.

"All right then." Raven said calmly, eyes no longer glowing. "Let's go." She turned around to leave.

"Umm…"Beast Boy was still hanging in the air upside down. "Any idea on what we're gonna do?"

Raven still didn't have any idea. "I don't know. What do you usually do to lighten up?"

"Well…" Beast Boy looked up thinking (or down, considering he's upside down). "Sometimes, if there's nothing to do here, then I'd just take walk and see if-"

"Alright then. A walk it is." She walked out of the room, using her magic to make the floating Beast Boy follow her. On her way out, she was caught by Robin, who was perplexed at not only seeing Raven out of her room, but a floating Beast Boy too.

"Uhh…hey." Robin said with confusion. "What's going on?"

Raven looked at Robin. "I've tried talking to Beast Boy, I've tried leaving him alone, and he still isn't himself. I don't know what else to do. So, I'm going out to find something in the city to lighten him up."

"Sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy was about to say something, but Raven spoke first. "Don't worry, we'll find something to eat while we're out."

"Okay then." Robin said. Raven was about to turn around, but stopped when she heard Robin again. "Raven. About this morning…if you two don't really want to talk about it, that's fine with the rest of us. We just want to be sure you guys are all right."

Raven smiled. "Thanks. And don't worry. We just had a fight this morning. Nothing unusual."

Robin smiled. "Okay then, have fun."

"Uhh..." It seemed everyone just forgot Beast Boy was hanging in midair. "Raven, could you put me down? I think all the blood's rushing to my head."

"We won't be out too late." Raven said to Robin, ignoring Beast Boy. "Goodbye." She was about to turn around when she added, "Oh, and sorry about that whole wall-thing this morning."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Raven nodded, then turned around and headed towards the elevator, with the floating Beast Boy following her.

As they left, Robin smiled. "Maybe," He said out loud, "everything's going to be all right after all." He turned around and headed to the main room to join Cyborg and Starfire.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside of the Tower, Raven let go of her magical field around the shape-shifter. Beast Boy plummeted headfirst to the ground. It took a few seconds to get over the dizziness from both the fall and the blood in his head. It was dark out tonight.

"Ok." Said Raven. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Actually, most of the places I usually go to…use to be at that one part of the city. You know, the place where they're building an office district now." Beast Boy gave a nervous smile. While they were out fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, the city made some changes. That part of the city use to be where most of the places the Titans hung around. Now, all the shops and stores in the area were closed down due to the construction of an office district.

"Ok." Raven said with a degree of annoyance. "Where do you like to go that HASN'T been demolished yet?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Well…there's the pizza place we usually hang out at."

"Is that the only place?" Raven asked

Just then, they saw the docks on the edge of the city light up. The lights revealed a Ferris wheel, tents, and other rides. Music could be heard, even from where they were standing. The carnival was in town.

Beast Boy gave out a nervous laugh. "Well what do you know." He'd forgotten all about the carnival.

"Well…" Raven said. "If nothing else…come on." She walked past Beast Boy and headed for the docks. She was about to take off in flight.

"Wait." Said Beast Boy. Raven turned around and looked at him, thinking he was just going to give another excuse.

"What?" she asked.

"This…doesn't have anything to do with…what happened this morning, right?"

Though her face didn't show it, she was still surprised. She should've known Beast Boy would think that. She let out a sigh.

"Look Beast Boy. What happened this morning was a mistake and nothing else. I'm just doing this for your own health. You can't keep being depressed over Terra."

"Yeah, your right. But still…" He looked away blushing. "Don't you think it'd be…kinda funny that it's just me and you? I mean, we could wait until tomorrow and see if the others wanna come." He really didn't feel ready for this.

"Beast Boy, don't worry. We're just friends." She hoped. "Besides, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you'll be back on your feet."

Finally deciding not to fight it anymore, Beast Boy decided to come. It took him a few heartbeats to say it though.

"Ok." He walked up to Raven. "Can we grab a bite to eat first? Pizza actually sounds good right now." Raven couldn't argue with that, she didn't have much to eat today either.

"Alright. First pizza, then the carnival." She was going to make sure Beast Boy wasn't going to weasel out of his way on this one. Beast Boy turned into a bird and both of the Titans took off.

After they ate, they went to the carnival, paid their way in, and then sat at a nearby bench.

"So," Raven said, "what do you want to do first?"

Beast Boy still wasn't sure. He looked around for a moment and spotted something. "How about we do that one first?" He pointed at the bumper cars. He got up and only took a few steps before he realized Raven wasn't coming. He looked back at Raven. "You coming?"

"No thanks." She said. "I'll just watch."

"Come on Raven, you always watch. Why don't you try to have a little fun?"

"The whole point of this was so "you" can have fun and feel better."

"It wouldn't be any fun unless I had a friend with me." Beast Boy's face formed into a sly smirk. "You just don't want to get hit by me, don't you?"

"I'm trying to do you a favor, Beast Boy. Don't push it."

"Fine." Was all he said before he sat back down next to Raven. "If you don't want to do anything, then I won't do anything." Inside, Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was doing. He was trying to get Raven to have fun with him. Normally, it wouldn't be unusual, but under certain circumstances now, it was.

"I'm trying to be nice to you." Raven said. "Don't make me-."

"Do what?" Said Beast Boy with a sarcastic smile. "Force me to do it by myself? How will that make me feel better?"

He had a point.

"Alright, fine." Raven gave up. "I'll do it with you." Raven was starting to wish she had waited to do this tomorrow with the others. Cyborg always kept Beast Boy company.

So they both got up and went to the bumper cars. They were on it for a while. At first, Raven was annoyed being hit from every direction. But after she spotted Beast Boy, she stepped on the pedal and slammed him against the wall. She felt a thrill in doing it. She started having fun after that. Both she and Beast Boy laughed every time they slammed into each other.

Afterwards, they both walked out laughing.

"See, Raven." said Beast Boy. "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun."

Actually, it was fun for Raven. She was having a good time with Beast Boy and he was having a good time with her. It felt good that they could do this together. But did this mean something? No. It was still too early for both of them to assume anything yet.

"Yeah." Raven answered. "You're right. So, what do you want to do next?"

They both spent the next two and a half hours riding rides, including a roller coaster (Raven was a little woozy after that one, and needed to sit down for a few). They also played games like shooting targets and ring toss (Beast Boy won another giant chicken for Raven). They even went to a haunted house and laughed at everything that was suppose to scare them. Except for the last one, which was a ghost that popped up from the ground, made Beast Boy jumped when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going (Raven, on the other hand, enjoyed every second of it). Beast Boy and Raven were having the time of their lives.

After they did everything, they both took a break and sat down at a nearby bench.

Beast Boy was exhausted from all the walking they did. "Well," he said, "we did everything. And the fire works aren't suppose to happen until 12. Now what?"

"I don't know." Raven said. She looked around for a moment then asked, "You want some ice cream?" and pointed at an ice cream vendor about three game tents down.

"Sure." answered Beast Boy. "I'll take vanilla." He said as Raven got up. As Raven walked away, Beast Boy realized he forgot to give Raven money for his ice cream. He then started to wonder. It was obvious he was enjoying his time, but was he enjoying the carnival or Raven? Throughout the entire evening, he noticed that he felt more comfortable around Raven as the night went on. He also noticed Raven was actually having fun with him. Did this mean anything?

Raven also noticed this thought. Was she enjoying her time here or did she enjoy being with Beast Boy? She put that thought aside for now and ordered the ice cream. While she was getting that, Beast Boy stood up to stretch his back. He was about to sit down until he noticed someone in the crowd ahead of him. He saw the back of the person's head at first, but when that person turned around…it seemed the whole world slowed to a crawl to Beast Boy. The person he saw was Terra, or at least he was sure it was her.

Terra was standing ten feet in front of Beast Boy chatting with her friends. Neither she nor her friends noticed Beast Boy at all. They were just talking without a care in the world. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was just standing there, staring at Terra, the one girl he cared for…or so he thought. What he didn't understand was this feeling for Terra. For some reason, it didn't feel as strong as it use to be. A week ago, when Beast Boy saw her again, he was overwhelmed with joy. He felt alive when he saw Terra. Now, he felt that same feeling, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. As he stared at Terra, Raven came back with the ice cream.

She noticed Beast Boy had a blank look on his face. She turned to see what he was staring at. "Beast Boy, what are you-?"

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Terra. Raven was completely surprised to see her. The Titans heard from Beast Boy that Terra was back, but this was the first time Raven actually saw Terra again. Terra and her friends walked away, giggling at a joke, still not noticing Beast Boy or Raven. After they were out of sight, Raven looked at Beast Boy who appeared to be in shock.

"Beast Boy. Are you all right?" she asked.

Beast Boy snapped back into reality and looked at Raven. He was surprised even more by what he felt. When he saw Raven, he had this joyous feeling. He compared that feeling to what he felt when he saw Terra…The feeling for Raven seemed stronger than Terra's in comparison. Conflict rose again in Beast Boy's head. He stared at the ground. When he was first with Terra, they spent their time at an abandoned amusement park. Now he was here with Raven. Confusion filled Beast Boy's head so much it felt like it was going to explode.

He needed to clear his head. There was too much noise here. And there was also Raven.

"Beast Boy…?" Raven said with concern.

"I…I-I need to be alone for a while." He turned and started walking away from Raven. She followed him, dropping the two cones of vanilla ice cream.

She followed him all the way to an empty street. "Beast Boy, wait." She called out to him. "I know your upset about Terra, but-."

"Just leave me alone!" cried Beast Boy. He then turned into a hummingbird and darted into the darkness. Raven just stood there in the middle of the empty street.

Once Beast Boy was out of sight, he turned into a cheetah at the nearest street and started running. He needed a place where he could think. Fortunately, there was one place he could go to.

Meanwhile, Raven was still standing in the middle of the empty street. She never expected this, never expected to see Terra here. Now Beast Boy was in another state of depression. She stood there for five minutes, wanting to drop it all and go home. But she still had her own problems to deal with. And the only way to get the answer was to help Beast Boy. Besides, she couldn't just ignore a friend in need just like that. She flew into the air and concentrated her powers into finding Beast Boy. It took her a minute, but she caught a glimpse of his aura. She flew towards the general direction of the aura and it became clearer as she got closer. Finally, she pinpointed it. It was coming from an abandoned building of some sort. She landed in front of it and looked up at a sign on the building. It was an abandoned comedy club. _Not exactly a surprise_, she thought. She went inside the building.

Inside, it looked like an abandoned warehouse. It was just a huge empty space lighted only by moonlight through the windows. The two things that showed it was a comedy club was a stage on the other side of the empty space, and a small bar on the right side of the wall. The empty space was probably where all of the tables use to be for people to sit, eat, and enjoy the show. On the other side of the room, Beast Boy was seen sitting in the middle of the stage on the edge. He looked up when Raven came in.

_Damn_, he thought, _I can't even hide from her_. Raven walked up towards Beast Boy. When she saw him, he looked depressed. The same way he was that morning when she first saw him today. For some reason, her heart started to beat faster as she got closer to Beast Boy. She had a feeling that the question that has been haunting her all day was about to be answered. She sat down on the stage next to Beast Boy without saying a word. Beast Boy was looking away from Raven. A few seconds passed before she finally said something. She took a deep breath.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry about Terra. I don't know how you feel, but it isn't the end of the world. We'll find out what happened with her, I promise, but we need you to-."

"It's not about Terra." Beast Boy said, not even raising his voice. Silence took over for a few seconds. "When I saw Terra back there…I realized something. Something that's been bothering me all day." He sighed. "Terra's not the problem anymore."

Raven's heart stopped. "What is it then?" she asked. Beast Boy still wasn't looking at her.

"The thing is…" he hesitated. "I'm confused. This entire time, I had feelings for Terra, but…" an eternity passed, then he slowly looked up and made direct eye contact with Raven.

"I think…I like you more…"

To both of the Titans, it seemed as if time had just simply froze.

Raven didn't know what to say. All she did was stare at Beast Boy with eyes wide open in surprise.

Beast Boy quickly looked away. "I know it's weird, a-and it sounds crazy. But this morning, when we kissed, it made me realize something. At first I was confused, because I didn't know who I really like, you or Terra."

"Beast Boy…" Raven finally said.

"But later, I tried putting it all behind me. That's why I talked to you." He was so worried he wasn't even paying attention to her. He just kept babbling, trying to explain himself. "But I was still confused. I didn't know what to do. So I took a walk through the city. Then I met Mento, and he told me what to do."

"Beast Boy-."

"He told me that things like this takes time, that they happen all the time. What he said helped, but I was still scared. I didn't know if I really liked you or if you really liked me, and I was afraid to find out and-."

"Beast Boy!" Raven said and grabbed his hand that was clenching the edge of the stage. Immediately Beast Boy froze. She gathered all the courage she had just to get a word out. "I…"

Beast Boy slowly looked up, and his eyes met Raven's eyes again.

"I…found out…that I…like you too."

Once again, time froze.

Both Titans stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Raven started explaining.

"I guess…the same thing happened to me. I was confused too. I didn't really know if I liked you or if you liked me. That was probably the main reason I took you out."

Beast Boy just kept staring at her. It was hard enough to believe that he liked Raven, but…he couldn't believe that Raven liked him back.

Finally, Beast Boy spoke. "You've had feelings for me too?"

"Well, earlier my mother said that I might have always had feelings for you, but I couldn't see them until this morning." She realized now that thinking about what happened that morning no longer embarrassed her. She then smiled.

"You're mother?" Neither Beast Boy nor any of the Titans really knew Raven's mom.

"Yeah." Raven was still smiling. "She helped out a lot." She then looked away and started to giggle.

"What? What is it?" Beast Boy asked. It was uncommon for Raven to laugh.

"Nothing." Raven answered, trying to keep herself from laughing. "It's just that…well, look at us. Have you've ever pictured us like this?"

"Heh." Beast Boy grinned, "Good point." And he ended up joining her in her giggling.

"I'm mean, I'm sorry, but…" Raven almost snorted, "It's just yesterday, I only saw you as a…no offense, but I just saw you as an annoying…"

"Mongrel?" Beast Boy grinned even wider.

"Actually, I was going to say kid." Raven said. "I'm sorry I called you that."

"Don't worry about it. Hey I'm not one to talk either. I'm sorry I called you a ghost"

"It's ok." Raven kept smiling. "But seriously, you were so irritating. You kept making those jokes, and you were always trying to make everyone, especially me, eat tofu and drink soymilk."

"Oh really?" Beast Boy remarked, pretending to be offended. "Well you're no prize either. I still think you're kinda creepy."

"Oh really?" Raven responded in the same mocking tone Beast Boy used.

"Well don't get me wrong." Beast Boy shrugged. "I also think you're smart, and beautiful, aaaaaaannnd-" he stopped and trailed off when he saw Raven stare at him with a surprised look. They both stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Beast Boy (who seemed to be sweating) finally managed to get out, "Well" he rubbed the back of his head, "…you are."

"Beast Boy…" Raven finally spoke. "I had no idea…"

"So what do you like about me?" Beast Boy quickly attempted to change the subject. Raven paused in thought for a moment before Beast Boy spoke up again. "It's the ears, right?" Both of Beast Boy's ears twitched. "Come on, you know all the ladies love the pointy ears."

"Actually, I was thinking more about your eyes, but…" Raven suddenly realized what she had said and immediately ceased herself from speaking. She looked over at Beast Boy who was merely staring back. Raven then looked away, blushing. "Ok. Now I know how you felt."

Beast Boy chuckled, and the two stayed quiet for a few seconds before the changeling asked, "So how did you feel when you first…you know. Found out?"

"Well, I was kinda in denial at first because it was…well, you. No offense."

"None taken."

"But after awhile, the more I thought about it, the more I…grew to accept it. I mean, it couldn't be all bad…Of course, I've been wrong before."

"Oh come on!"

Raven smiled. "What about you?"

"Ummm." Beast Boy pondered. "Surprised, mostly. Shocked, confused, scared. I didn't really know how it was all gonna turn out. But after thinking about it, and talking it over with Mento, none of it seems like a big deal anymore." Beast Boy smiled. "Heh. And here I thought tonight was going to be the worse night of my life."

"Me too." Said Raven.

Both of the Titans started giggling. After a few seconds they started to break out in a fit of laughter. There laughs echoing throughout the building. After a while, they finally stopped. They both looked at each other again. Beast Boy dared himself to set his hand on Raven's, and he did. Raven only welcomed it. They just stared at each other smiling. All of a sudden, as if each Titan knew what the other was going to do, they both slowly leaned towards each other and closed their eyes. The happiest night of their lives was about to be official.

Raven couldn't believe what she was going to do. She was about to kiss Beast Boy again. Deep down, she was confused, scared, and embarrassed, just like earlier. But she put those feelings aside, because the fourth, elusive one from earlier was there too. This time it was stronger than the other three put together. It was a great feeling. She didn't care what else she felt, because of that fantastic feeling. As she leaned closer, it grew stronger.

But as the feeling grew stronger, another feeling grew stronger as well. This feeling coming from within her body, from her own soul. Her powers were acting up.

"No." She quickly said opening her eyes and pulling her head away. Confused, Beast Boy opened his eyes too.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't be like this." Raven let go of Beast Boy's hand and got up.

"I'm sorry." She said looking away from Beast Boy. She started to walk away, and Beast Boy got off the stage.

"Stop!" he said. "What's wrong?"

"My powers." She said standing there, still not looking at Beast Boy. "I already told you, I can't be with anyone because of it. Just now they were acting up. I…" she closed her eyes. "I don't want to risk hurting you."

Beast Boy stood still for a moment before speaking. "So you're saying…that we can't be together?"

"I'm sorry." Raven said again.

"But what about this morning? We kissed and-"

"I wasn't thinking at all when I did that. That's why my powers didn't do anything. I told you that they run on emotions. _My_ emotions." Raven began feeling tears in her eyes.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, felt anger inside him.

"So that's it?" His voice rose a little. "After what we just talked about? After all that happened today? After all this time, we both say 'I love you' and just leave like that? I don't believe I'm hearing this. I mean, this is just as bad as when Terra-."

"NO!" Raven shouted turning around. In an instant, the bar counter exploded with a dark flash. Raven was staring at Beast Boy, tears rolling down her eyes. "I care about you too! In fact I care about you so much that I don't want to hurt you or anyone else!" As she yelled, the windows above shattered one at a time, and bits of glass rained and landed near the two. Chunks of wood pieces, glass, and splinters littered the floor. Beast Boy stared at her with eyes wide open, scared that he may have done more damage to Raven than what she could do to the building they were in. She then calmed down and continued. "Don't you see Beast Boy? This is hurting me more than it's hurting you." She closed her eyes again and turned around to leave.

"Raven! Wait!" Beast Boy cried out for her, regretting what he said.

"I'm sorry…but…at least there's a chance for _you_ to be with someone." And with those words, she walked towards the front door.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out after her, no longer feeling any anger. She quickly walked out and shut the door behind her. Outside, Raven leaned back against the door. She stood there for a moment, and then covered her face with her hands, sobbing and breaking out in tears. She did everything she could to keep her powers under control.

Inside the comedy club, Beast Boy just stood there staring at the door Raven walked through, just like what he did earlier today. He sank down to his knees. He couldn't believe it. It was Terra all over again, except maybe even worse. For some reason, he couldn't picture his future anymore.

…Not unless it involved Raven.

_If you really care about her, then you'll help her, even if she doesn't want it._

Memories of what Mento said suddenly pierced through Beast Boy's worries. It made sense to Beast Boy, and a little hope was shining through. But what could he do to help her? All of a sudden, Beast Boy had an idea.

He gathered all of the courage from every part of his body, because of what he was about to do. Of all the stunts he pulled, of all the dangerous risks he took, and of all the things he'd ever did in his entire life, what he was about to do was probably the craziest and riskiest thing he ever did. He ran towards the doors, not even giving it a second thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Outside, Raven was walking away from the comedy club. She was able to stop crying and wiped her tears with her cape. Before she got even thirty feet away from the building, she heard the double doors behind her burst open and footsteps growing louder at a running pace. She stopped and without turning around said, "Beast Boy, please don't make this any harder than it should-whoa!" All of a sudden, a pair of claws grabbed on to both of her shoulders, and she was instantly lifted into the air. She was completely surprised. She didn't know what was going on, besides the fact that she was about a hundred feet in the air. She looked up to see who had her, even though she had pretty good idea who it was already. She saw that her kidnapper was a green pterodactyl.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" she almost yelled through the blowing wind. If Beast Boy heard her, he ignored what she said and kept flying. She looked back down, and saw that they were flying over the ocean. She then looked up to see where they were flying to, and saw a small island of rocks in the middle of the sea. Beast Boy lowered himself towards the biggest rock and gently set Raven down on it. He then transformed back into his human state.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raven almost yelled at Beast Boy. To her right, she saw the city, but from where she was standing, it looked like they were pretty far from it, considering that the buildings were barely taller than Raven. What was Beast Boy thinking dragging her all the way out here?

The waves were gently hitting the side of the rock they were standing on.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven was already annoyed enough. She didn't want to play games with Beast Boy. "We're on a rock, a couple of miles away from the city, in the middle of the ocean. What's so special about that?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"No." Raven said looking around. "There's no one here besides me and…" She suddenly realized what Beast Boy was getting at. "Oh no."

"Exactly." He said. "No one else is here. Now you don't have to worry about your powers hurting anyone else."

Raven saw the wisdom in this, but she also saw the flaw.

"Beast Boy, there's still you. You're still here, in danger of-."

Beast Boy took a few steps closer to Raven. "I know that. But I'm prepared to take that risk." He stared right into Raven's eyes with a serious glare. "I want to help you, Raven."

Raven stared into Beast Boy's eyes and could tell he was serious. Dead serious. She looked away from him and mumbled a word.

"What?" The green Titan leaned closer to her what she was saying.

"I said you're an idiot!" Raven shot at him with a furious look, one that Beast Boy had never seen before. "You can be with anyone you want, but no! You have to pick me the human time bomb! A witch girl! Don't you understand? You don't have to be with me!"

Beast Boy was forced to step back at first, but he stood his ground. "But I want to be with you!"

Raven was silent for a moment. "You don't know what you're saying." She said in a calmed tone.

"I do know." Beast Boy said firmly. "I've never been more sure in my entire life."

Raven couldn't believe it. Was Beast Boy really this thickheaded? "Beast Boy…" the anger in her voice was replaced with concern. "I already told you that I don't want to hurt you. I…" She looked away. "I don't know how I could live with myself if I ever did anything to…" She closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from rolling down. One tear was able to escape though, and rolled down her cheek.

Beast Boy walked up and wiped the tear away with his gloved hand. "Raven," He said almost in a whisper, "back there you told me how much you cared about me. Now I need to show you how much I care about you." Beast Boy still couldn't believe what he was doing. "For a long time, you were distant from everyone because of your powers. You've practically let it run your entire life. There's no way I could live with myself if I just let that happen to…" he hesitated.

"What?" Raven asked, concerned.

With his eyes closed, he was able to say, "…To the girl I love."

Raven looked down at the ground, embarrassed to what she just heard. For a minute, she gave it some serious thought. Finally, she looked up at Beast Boy. "Alright. Let's do it."

Beast Boy's eyes flared open, and he looked up at Raven. "What do we have to do?" she asked.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "Well…I was thinking, and this is going to sound weird but I think…we should kiss again."

"What?" Raven had a surprise look on her face.

"I figured that if we kiss, and you're powers start acting up, then you can try to suppress it. And if you're able to suppress it, then maybe you'll overcome it."

"You gotta be kidding me." Was all Raven said.

"I know it's not the greatest idea in the world, but it's the best thing I can think of."

Beast Boy's theory sounded easy, but in truth, it wasn't. Raven started to have second thoughts about this. "You do know the consequences if I can't keep it under control, right?" she said, hoping that Beast Boy would back out. But deep down, she knew he wouldn't.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I trust you. And you can trust me too."

Trust.

That word sparked something in Raven's mind. It was what Arella said earlier.

_If you care for Beast Boy, then you will not allow your powers to hurt him. But if you trust him, then you will allow him to help you._

Of course. Raven obviously cared for Beast Boy, but she also had to trust him. By trusting him, she'll allow him to help her, and by caring for him, she'll keep her powers from hurting Beast Boy. By doing both, she'll be able to overcome her powers.

…and be with Beast Boy.

"All right then." She said.

"Are you ready?" asked Beast Boy.

She was quiet for a moment. "Yes."

"Ok then." Beast Boy still couldn't believe what he was doing. He walked up to Raven, and softly grabbed the back of her head with both hands, her hair felt soft between his fingers. A few seconds passed, Raven closed her eyes, waiting for the point of no return. Beast Boy smiled. _Well,_ he thought, _here goes nothing_. He closed his eyes and brought his head towards Raven's.

Once again, their lips were locked together.

They were like that for what seemed like a lifetime. The same feeling they both had from when they first kissed returned. They both sank into this feeling again. Raven was doing all she could to keep her powers in check. Beast Boy could do nothing else but press on with the kiss, enjoy the feeling, and at the same time pray that he would live through this. After a while, Raven, probably from the mood she was feeling, brought her arms up and wrapped them around Beast Boy. The same thing from that morning was happening again, but in reverse. She was keeping the power in her sustained, until…

The longer she was in this state, the stronger the power in her grew.

She was starting to worry. She still kept her eyes closed, but she was beginning to sweat. It was becoming harder for her to keep the power suppressed as the seconds went by. Suddenly, her powers started going haywire. A soft wind was starting to blow at first, but it eventually grew stronger, becoming a small whirlwind. Despite the blowing, the Titans stood still and Raven kept a tight hold on both Beast Boy and her power. The wind was starting to blow Raven's hair and her cape sideways. Beast Boy's hair was also blowing in one direction. Raven was starting to panic. She wanted to stop now, but she couldn't let go of Beast Boy. She tried pulling her head back, but Beast Boy was holding on to her head tightly. Now Raven was starting to pray. Praying for Beast Boy's safety.

She then started feeling the power in her shrinking. It was now growing weaker as the seconds went by. The whirlwind around them started to die down into a gentle breeze, and eventually disappeared. Raven couldn't believe it. She was actually winning against her power. Eventually, the force inside her grew weaker until finally she couldn't feel it. She had it completely under control. There was nothing left for her to do now…except to go on with the kiss. It seemed everything was all right.

As soon as she let her guard down, the inside of her felt as if it popped. She had control of her power, but she kept so much of her energy contained, it finally let out. A dark light flashed between the two, and they both were blown back away from each other. Beast Boy slammed straight into a rock pillar, and Raven skidded across the ground. As soon as she got up and shook off the pain, she saw Beast Boy lying on the ground.

"No." she said out loud and ran towards Beast Boy. Fearing the worst, she prayed for him. When she got there, she kneeled next to him. "Beast Boy!" she cried out. "Are you all right?"

"Ow." Beast Boy said as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to massage the pain. Despite being blasted into a rock, Beast Boy only got a bump on the head. Raven didn't care how, she was just glad that he was all right.

"That was amazing." Beast Boy said looking at Raven.

"I'm sorry." Raven said, sounding worried. "I-I just kept so much…too much of it contained, and it just burst out. I didn't know-."

"Actually," Beast Boy said smiling, no longer rubbing his head. "I was talking about the kiss."

Raven blushed, but smiled. At least he was his old, comedic self again. She hugged Beast Boy, and used her powers to ease the pain on his head. She then helped him back up.

"It's gonna need some work, but at least we know that it won't kill me." Beast Boy smiled again. "Thanks."

"Anything…" Raven hesitated, but decided to say it anyways. "For the boy I love."

It was Beast Boy's turn to blush now. "So," he said, "does this mean we're…"

Raven didn't say anything. She just smiled and gave a simple nod. She then threw her arms around Beast Boy and hugged him. All Beast Boy did was put his arms around Raven and return the hug. After a few seconds, they loosened up and stared at each other smiling, not even letting go.

"Thanks," Raven said, "for helping me."

"Thanks for helping me." Said Beast Boy. Finally, they pulled themselves together again. Now, neither out of anger or fear, but from their own free will and happiness…

…They kissed.

A few seconds later, the sky in the distance lit up with fire works. It was now 12 o'clock, midnight. The scheduled time for the fireworks to go off as a finale for the night. Both of the Titans remained in contact with one another for several minutes. As they sunk back into the "feeling" again, memories started flooding back. The memories and times they had together came rushing back, starting from when they first met to the moment they were having now. They stood there for what seemed like forever. They felt nothing else but each other and happiness. For the first time ever…

They were truly together.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten minutes have passed, and the fireworks were still going. Beast Boy and Raven were sitting next to one another on the ground with their backs against a flat slab of a rock. They were leaning against each other, with Raven's head on Beast Boy's shoulder. They watched as the fireworks decorating the night sky above the city. It truly was a spectacular marvel.

"So what do you think about making a house here?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven didn't understand.

"You know, out here. It'd be a nice place to live, don't ya think?"

"I'm not sure I wanna think that far ahead yet." Raven didn't see his face, but she knew Beast Boy was frowning. "But yeah. It would be nice." She felt the smile return on Beast Boy's face. She smiled as well and grabbed Beast Boy's arm and hugged it.

Beast Boy, using his other arm, reached around Raven and hugged her back. He still couldn't believe it. Raven and him…together. Beast Boy still thought about Terra, but the pain and depression he felt from it wasn't there anymore. Whatever was wrong with Terra, he…No. _They_ would figure out what was wrong with her eventually. After all, just like what Mento and Arella said, it takes time for things to happen, right?

As they held each other, Beast Boy heard a snap behind them. "What was that?" Beast Boy was startled by the sudden noise.

"That was me splitting a rock with my mind." Raven answered.

"Huh?"

"I'm focusing my power on something else besides you at the moment. It isn't easy, but…" The sound of another rock splitting was heard. "It's safe."

Beast Boy laughed. "Better the rocks than me. I'm just afraid by the time we're through trying to control your powers, there won't be any more left here."

"It'll be worth it. My only concern is what to use when we're in the Tower. I guess I could always bring some rocks with me or use…" Raven talked, but the word that struck Beast Boy like a brick was _Tower_.

"The Tower?" Beast Boy nearly cried out. "Aw crap!"

"What? What is it?" Raven lifted her head to look at Beast Boy.

"How are we gonna tell this to everyone else?" Beast Boy asked. He had a good point.

"Well…"

"Oh man. Star's gonna go psycho with joy when she finds out, and Cy's not gonna shut up about it for awhile either."

"Beast Boy, I've been thinking…" Beast Boy listened with full intent. "What if we don't tell them?"

"Don't tell them? As in keep this a secret?"

"It's not going to be anything we take to our graves, but I think it would be best if we just let them figure it out for themselves."

"Ok, but…" Beast Boy wasn't sure about this. "What if they do find out, and they get mad about it?"

"Beast Boy, it's us." Raven plainly said. "They'll understand why we hid it if they do find out. Besides…" Raven leaned closer to her boyfriend, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I think it'll be more fun this way, don't you think?" She smiled.

"…Yeah. I guess you're right." And with that, Raven rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and the two continued to stare at the night sky. At least another problem was solved.

Later…

"Hey guys, we're home." Beast Boy said with a cheery mood as he and Raven walked into the main room of Titan's Tower. Robin and Cyborg were playing videogames while Starfire watched. Robin hit the pause button as soon as he heard Beast Boy, and all the Titans looked back at both of them.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said as she flew towards the changeling. "You mood has changed for the better!" she was obviously excited.

"All thanks to Raven." he said. Raven was standing next to him, holding the giant chicken he won.

"You two had a good time together, huh?" Cyborg said as he and Robin walked up.

"It was ok." Raven said in her usual grim mood.

"Glad to see you guys are back." Robin said.

"Think you'll want to go there again tomorrow?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, then looked back.

"Nah." Said Beast Boy. "I'm kinda tired. I think I'll just sleep through tomorrow."

"Raven?" Cyborg looked at Raven.

"One night at the carnival's good enough for me. I'll pass." Raven said.

"Ok then. Your loss." Cyborg smiled. Everyone was happy that night.

When everyone went to bed, Beast Boy was lying on his bed in his room staring at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today. Raven was also in her room thinking about what happened. They both smiled, and slowly went to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow was going to be like.

After all, it takes time for something to happen, doesn't it?


End file.
